Raxian
The Raxians are reptilian in nature and live on the smallest continent, Raxus. They speak their own language, unique to them. Words have been translated, but they are few and far between among other species. They are called Lizardmen in slang due to their unique appearance and are nearly cut off completely from peaceful outside contact. Broods *''Note:'' The Raxians are all different depending on what month of the Raxian calendar they were born in, so this is only the features they all have. The Raxians are humanoids with two arms and legs. They each have three fingers and two opposable thumbs, allowing for a firm grip on inanimate objects. The each have a tail and the militaristic broods have a spike on the end. They all have small spikes up their spine and down along their tail, making minor annoying cuts along the foe. Raxians are arguably the quickest species on Dawn in terms of running and limb movement speed. A Raxian will generally be green or blue in their homeland, but if they are born elsewhere, they will adapt to it. A Raxian living in Saelonthor could have a child who is cold-resistant and albino for instance. ''Broods'' The physiology of a Raxian changes depending on what month of the Raxian calendar they were born in. Assassin - Born in the first month of the year, they are made to fight, though they don't work very well in groups over five. They have green scales and act as spies, diplomats, and assassins, although there are reports of them putting themselves in charge when they rig an election for influence and becoming great and inspiring politicians. Farmer - Born in the second month of the year, these lizardmen are made to stay and farm to their hearts content. Their scales are not as pierce resistant or as strong as any war-relating type, though theirs are stronger than the females, who have the weakest scales. Female - This batch of Raxians are entirely females, along with the 8th brood. Their scales be weak and a mere unarmed human could kill a group of them. Each one can lay about thirty eggs per month, though only about half of them survive. Warrior - In the third month of the year, Raxians such as the Warrior Brood come into being. They have the biggest mass of the Raxians broods, most of that being muscle. Their many teeth are small and their head is stretched out to the front. Their legs have another joint next to the knee which Humans and Elves lack. They can use an adrenaline burst at will. They keep skulls of their prey with them. Craftsman - The fifth brood are made to build, craft and fashion things, such as armour, buildings, jewelry, etc. They are highly respected among society. They each have an improved sense of imagination and are often used as tacticians because of their ability to think differently to others. Commander - Every sixth month of the year, people who have commanding, bossy, voices or just Raxians who love or are good at shouting, the basic principal for orders. These Lizardmen are brought into existence by the Raxian God Hymthmo, having been blessed by him. Priest - These men, born in the seventh month, have an increased love for the Raxian Gods. Builder - These Lizardmen are strong and fit, though a sword would carve straight through them like butter due to their weaker than normal scales. Orge - These Raxians are the most dangerous of normal types. Weighing a tonne in total, they are walking tanks. They are only born in the ninth month and only about two thousand born in that time. In the eleventh month a mixture of all types of Lizardmen are born, about 1/9 of births goes to every type, except the Ogres of course. During the course of these months, about five hundred per year, Slan they are known to the Raxians, but they are known to Humans and Elves as Doombringers. These are massive beasts. Everything fears them, even other lizardmen. They are like a really big Ogre, but the biggest Ogre is half the height of the smallest Doombringer. Lizardman is to Ogre, as Ogre is to Doombringer. About 1 in every 10,000 Raxians is a prophet. Being birght turquoise, these prophets are a complete breed of their own. Thougher than farmers, yet as skilled as a craftsman and more religious than some priests. These prophets are greatly respected beyond all other types simply by existing, let alone their achivements. They have been known to expand the Raxian Legion through peaceful means and undermine enemies by using long words they can't understand. These prophets are considered close to the perfect Raxian. Architecture The Raxian architecture is extremely similar to that of the Aztecs along with armour designs, though their armour is made to withstand at least single musket shot in one place. The Raxians used unusual amounts of gold in building these monuments, temples and houses. Lizardmen Architecture is commonly found in ruins on Raxus due to the numerous earthquakes from tectonic plates shifting. Because of this, the Raxians have refined the art of sturdy buildings. The temples are big, expensive and gorgeous in every detail. They reach up into the sky like pyramids and an entrance is on a side, which requires steps to get to in the first places. Nearly all buildings are symmetrical and made of highly expensive materials. Many temples for instance, would have plenty of Sarcaaxi near the altar even though the jewel is scarce. Religion Main Article: The Doctrine The Raxians have a unique and distinctive faith. They believe in many Gods and Goddess, a list of which can be found in the article above. They have heard of the Dez and distrust the foreign and alien gods, making a hatred for them on par with the Moon Elves. Anyone who is caught doing anything related to these gods such as worship, etc, will be executed in front of a large mob of people as an example. Naming Raxians are named with a single letter to determine what part of the country they came from*. These letters are: A (South), E (West), R (Central), G (North) and J (East). This is followed by another part which tells you what brood the Raxian is from. These letters include: *A - Assassin *B - Farmer *C - Warrior *D - Female *E - Craftsman *G - Commander *J - Priest *K - Ogre *M - Builder *Q - Prophet *R - Slan Then a name is picked. Usually a name is the first proper sound a baby Raxian makes aside from gurgling noises, though some parents have pre-chosen names. Examples: *A'M'Ard *G'J'O *A'G'Marzapan Note: For prophets it is just M'Name and no other parts. Diet The Raxians will eat any piece of meat you give them, but they dislike vegetables in general, unless they are females or farmers. Alliance The Raxians founded the Raxian Legion after annexing the Orc after a long and bloodied war, known as the Raxus War, as it was the only war with all of known Raxus involved. The adaptive nature of the Raxians won the war, though it was by little. The Raxians are currently invading the island chain of Hervin, off the coast of the Perpetual Peninsula, Hapec. They plan to gain a foothold into the main continents from there, after annexing the members of the Arkheon Dicatorship, and the Hervin like the Orcs, forcing them to be part of their army along with forcing them to worship their Gods. Raxian Tactics are often swarming the enemy with huge causulties, though they often use assassins to open gates from the inside, weaken defenses, set a few buildings on fire, kill an enemy commander, etc. Other Raxians tactics include small squads deployed to wreck havoc first and to get the city on edge and a bit jumpy shortly before an attack. Fiction *The Hunt Notable Individuals *Sethamis Category:Creature Category:Article Category:Race Category:Raxus Category:Raxian